1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and an image capturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, an image capturing device that captures a moving image by controlling a charge accumulation time for each line that constitutes a frame and controlling an exposure time for each frame is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-180111). Furthermore, a method of applying a time series FIR (Finite Impulse Response) filter to a captured image using many images (for example, several thousand images) captured in a short time is known.
However, in the case of applying the time series FIR filter to the captured image, there is a problem in that it is necessary to capture many images in a short time before and after capturing the image. Furthermore, a capturing device that can capture the many images, which are necessary to apply the time series FIR filter to the image, in a short time, is necessary. Furthermore, since the time series FIR filter is applied using many images, the processing load is heightened, and a high-performance image processing device that can execute the above-described process is necessary.